


The Moment of Truth

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [1]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gotham's Writing Workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie has a secret that is about to come to the light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotham_ruaidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/gifts).



Monday morning at the Fraser Distillery offices at Edinburgh. The Fraser family almost complete- patriarch Brian Fraser, Ellen, his wife and their three eldest children- drank coffee on a meeting room checking the plans for the week.

‘And Willie,’ Brian said to his eldest son, ‘I’ll be needing ye to go to Glasgow to talk with Macdonald again.’

‘I’ll go!’ Jamie, Brian’s second son said immediately.

‘Dinna fash, Jamie.’ Willie said, ‘Ye’ve been there thrice already. I can go this time.’

‘No,no, I insist.’ Jamie answered back, ‘Ye’re ought to be here with Mary, now she’s with child. If she needs anything.’

‘More like the opposite.’ Willie said, ‘She’d be glad I’m goin’ and would tell me to take her mother with me, so we stop naggin’ around her.’

‘For the love the God, stop pretending a brathair’ Jenny, Mr. Fraser’s only daughter took the word. ‘What’s her name?’

‘Whose name?’ Jamie asked back.

‘The lass ye’ve hidden at Glasgow.’ Jenny said making Ellen move her eyes away her magazine.

‘I dinna ken what ye’re talkin’ about Jen.’ Jamie said, feeling a rush of heat on his face.

‘Jamie, I work on accounts.’ Jenny told him back ‘I’ve seen yer expenses. Ye got transport and dinners but no hotel bill. I dinna think ye’ve been sleeping at a park.’

‘Jamie, are ye seein’ someone?’ Ellen asked Jamie.

‘Oh, well...I might be.’ Jamie said to his mother, sounding as he was confessing a childhood wrongdoing. ‘Her name’s Claire. She’s and English doctor, finishin’ her studies at Glasgow.’

‘How long have ye been seein’ each other?’ Her mother carried on with her interrogation.

‘Six months.’ Jamie confessed.

‘Six months?’ Ellen said ‘Are ye goin’ serious?’

‘Aye, we are.’

‘Then ye have to bring her to Lallybroch one of this weekends.’ Ellen declared promtly. ‘As soon as she can. I ken doctors have weird hours.’

‘Aye, I promise I will.’ Jamie answered.

‘And how ye met her?’ Asked Willie.

‘Do ye remember the drunk shinty match at yer stag? When we ended up on A&E because ye dislocated my shoulder? She was the doctor who mended me.’

‘Ye are datin’ the doctor who mended ye?’ Willie said with a laugh ‘Ye owe me a good bottle. Ye wouldna have met her if no for me.’


	2. Chapter 2

It was a thought running on his mind in the last weeks. He loved Claire, he truly did. He had known she was the one for him since the moment he had seen her for first time, but, as much fun skype sex was and passionate their meetings after one or two weeks away, it wasn't enough. He wanted to wake up everyday beside her.

Maybe he could convince his father of put up a permanent office at Glasgow, they had enough customers on the city and surroundings for it. They wouldn't even need to lend a place, as he could work easy from Claire's flat, visiting the clients on their places. And maybe a weekend in Lallybroch was the perfect occasion to talk with his father about Glasgow and to Claire about move together.

'Hello Jamie,' Claire's voice sounded at the other side of the line, 'how are you?'

'Fine, and ye?' Jamie told her back

'A five-year-old with a throat infection and a teen skater with a broken wrist.' Claire told him 'The usual.'

'Well, you'll see,' Jamie cleared throat before carry on, 'I told my family about ye and my mam wants ye to come for a weekend when ye have time.'

'Oh, Jamie, I'd love that.' She told him quickly, 'I can in a couple of weeks, is it OK for you too?'

'Of course, Sassenach.' Jamie answered.

'I need to go now, I love you.'

'And I, ye. I'll call later.'

Jamie smiled and sit back on his office chair, remembering precisely the fateful night they had met. Willie was a tad right, he did owe his brother one for tackle him so hard that night.

'Mr. James Fraser.' A sweet English accented voice called his name, he gulped hard at the vision. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

'Aye, 'tis me.'

'I'm Doctor Claire Beauchamp, may I examine you? She said with a sweet smile.

'Aye, I'm all yers.'

He felt like hit by a lightning as she examined him. Her brown curls were questing for freedom from a messy bun, the smell of roses coming strongly among the other hospital smells. Jamie chastised himself for look at her black lace bra peeking out her blouse, nipples the size of cherries. Her touch on his shoulder felt so good, that he started to think how it would feel down...

'It's clearly dislocated, Mr' Fraser.' She brought him to reality, hard. 'May I ask how it happened.'

''Tis my brother's stag, we were drinkin' at some pub and our way back to the hotel we saw this park and Willie thought that a midnight shinty match it was just the correct thing to do. I was about to score, when he tackle me to ground and...well, ye can imagine. My mam is goin' to give us shit when we're back at Edinburgh.'

'There's nothing seeming to be broken, but I need to put it back in place. Let me call someone to help' She told him, 'I really hope you don't have more brothers, Mr. Fraser.'

'Jamie. And I do have one more, but he's sixteen, no trouble for now. Well, no big trouble.' He made her smile.

'Rest that arm for a week or so, and if it still hurts, as your GP, ' Claire said scribbling something on a pad, ' I'm giving you also something for the pain.'

'Could ye add yer phone number?' Jamie regretted the words as he said them, damn whiskey. 'I... I'm sorry. I told ye I've been drinkin'' But then he looked down at the numbers neatly written on the prescription.

'Take care of yourself, Jamie.'

'I will, Claire.'


	3. Chapter 3

Ellen Fraser was arranging a vase of flowers on the living room when her husband's arms enveloped her from her back.

'I see ye've prepared the room for Jamie and Claire to sleep together.' Brian said

'Tis the XXI Century,' Ellen said, 'I ken they've already slept together.'

'I was thinkin' on the first time I was on yer house and yer da and Collum made me stay in the furthest room from ye.' Brian remembered.

'Even so, ye found a way to get what ye wanted.' Ellen turn around and kissed her husband.

'Well, if my memory dinna fool me,' Brian said returning the kiss, 'the idea of go to the barn that night was yers. Thinkin' in how full the house is this weekend, maybe we should retreat tonight at the barn again.' Brian's hands found his way inside his wife's blouse.

'Brian, stop!' Ellen laughed

'Och, stop it! ye're embarrassin'' Rabbie, their youngest child was at the door, in his mud covered rugby kit, headphones on his head. 'Ye're old, old people don't fuck.'

'Watch yer tongue wee lad!' Ellen said, extricating herself from Brian's arms 'Now go to yer room and clean yerself. Yer brother is about to arrive and I dinna want ye to look like ye've been swimming on cow dung.'

'I'll be telling the lads to clean up the barn.' Said Brian to Ellen with a wink.

'Oh, Jamie,' Claire said as the Big House appeared at the end of the road, 'it's beautiful. I love it.'

'I'm glad to hear that.' Jamie said to her 'My family has lived here for almost 300 years.' 

Jamie parked the car besides his sister's, who had also just arrived and taking her baby bag and pram out of the car.

'Claire, this is my sister, Jenny, her husband Ian and my nephew, Young Jamie.' Jamie introduce her, 'This is Claire.' Kisses and handshakes followed, with 10-month-old Young Jamie quickly launching himself to Claire's arms.

'Hello, little boy,' Claire cooed to him, 'He's as quick as you are.' She added to her Jamie, making him laugh.

Jamie was enjoying the vision of Claire with a baby in her arms when Ellen came out of the house to meet them. More kisses, handshakes and presentations swiftly followed.

'Mam, this is Claire,' Jamie said, 'Claire, my mother, Ellen.'

'Welcome to Lallybroch, Claire.' Ellen said to her, 'Jamie has been talkin' us about ye.'

'And to me about ye.' Claire said with a smile

'Mam, where's my blue t-shirt?!!' A shirtless Rabbie appeared from a window on the first floor.

'Ye're still like that!' Ellen shouted back. 'Canna ye see they're already here?'

'I canna find my t-shirt.' Rabbie shouted back.

'Tis on the laundry, just choose another one and come down.' Ellen told her son.

'Hello Jamie, is that yer girlfriend?' Rabbie said. 'Nice tits.'

'Rabbie!!!' Ellen shouted as the rest laughed.

'Dinna fash Claire,' Jamie told her, 'he's a wee gomeral sometimes.'

'I work at A&E, I know how teenagers are sometimes.' Claire said to Ellen.

Ellen was serving refreshments on the living room when Brian, Willie and his wife Mary joined the family. Brian and Willie received Claire with big bear hugs. 

'Welcome to Lallybroch, Claire!' Brian told her, 'I hope ye're havin' a great time.' 

Jamie was beaming of how well Claire seemed to have been received for his family and how happy she looked as he showed her around the state. That made Jamie even more determined this was the perfect moment to talk with her about move in together. Late at night, he took Claire out in the big house's garden to tell her about his plans.

'Claire, there's something I want to tell ye.' Jamie said, 'I love ye, more than I ever loved anyone, but I'm gettin' tired of the distance, with ye at Glasgow and I at Edinburgh. I want ye, every day. I want to go to bed with ye every night and wake up with ye every day. So, I was thinkin' in ask my Da to put up a permanent office at Glasgow, and move togehter, at yer place or at a new one.' Claire started laughing at that moment, 'What?'

'Great minds think alike.' She said giving him a neatly folded paper from her jeans back pocket, Jamie unfolded, it was an acceptation letter for a surgeons training program at an Edinburgh hospital. 'I hope is you the one who has space for someone else at your flat.' Jamie kissed her, hard and for a long time.

'Ye can take all the space ye want, Sassenach.' Said Jamie as they stop for some air.

Unaware of them, up on the window of the Laird's room, Brian and Ellen were observing were observing the scene.

'Three down,' Brian said, 'only Rabbie to go.'

'Rabbie is no even seventeen, still too young to think on those things.' Ellen answered.'

'It looks like it was yesterday when they were bairns and look at them now.' Brian said 'Jenny with her own bairn: Willie about to have one; Jamie with a serious girlfriend and Rabbie bein' almost a man. I feel really old sometimes.'

'Not that old, I expect,' Ellen said cheekily, 'Ye promised me to escape to the barn tonight.'

'I did, but for what I can see, Jamie and Claire have had the same idea.' Brian told his wife. 'Maybe tomorrow.'


End file.
